I Wanna Go To A Place
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis yang bernama Yamazaki Miyu terus mendatangkan sebuah misteri. Sejak bertemu anggota keluarga Kotobuki terutama Ran dan Yamato. Miyu mengerti apa arti tempat yang nyaman dan ada sandaran jika dia sedang capek. Dan di sinilah dia, tinggal bersama keluarga Kotobuki yang menganggap dirinya keluarga. 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #57


**Summary: **Kisah seorang gadis yang bernama Yamazaki Miyu terus mendatangkan sebuah misteri. Sejak bertemu anggota keluarga Kotobuki terutama Ran dan Yamato. Miyu mengerti apa arti tempat yang nyaman dan ada sandaran jika dia sedang capek. Dan di sinilah dia, tinggal bersama keluarga Kotobuki yang menganggap dirinya keluarga.

* * *

**I Wanna Go To A Place**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **GALS! Belong to Mihona Fuji

**Warning:** OOC(?), For challenge make 10 fanfic in at 24 hours.

**Enjoy!**

**..oOo..**

Rasanya enak tidak pulang ke rumah? Pulang ke rumah orang tua yang menyayangi kita? Tetapi, itu tidak terjadi pada gadis berambut kuning oranye pendek ini. Dia terus seperti melambung jauh di atas sana. Mengingat di mana dirinya jadi perebutan hak asuh. Ayahnya dulu sangat menyayanginya, tetapi karena sang ibu ingin sekali memilikinya, gadis ini pun ikut dengan ibunya meninggalkannya ayahnya yang sedang sakit.

Sungguh malang nian kehidupan anak ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan jadi perebutan. Di saat begini hidupnya sering sekali menjadi bahan ejekkan dari sekian banyak orang terutama teman sekelasnya. Dia sangat benci itu.

Akhirnya dia jadi anak pemberontak. Dia terus membolos di masa-masa SMP. Banyak guru takut padanya dan tidak berani melawannya. Gayanya urakan penuh dengan senyuman sinis. Pakaiannya asal-asalan. Rok pendek di atas lutut. Rambut acak-acakkan. Penampilan bukan seorang gadis yang feminin tetapi gadis tomboy yang tidak punya harapan hidup.

Dulu dia begitu, tetapi sejak bertemu dengan keluarga Kotobuki hidupnya berubah. Bertemu Ran yang terkenal kocak juga aneh dan Yamato yang seorang pria berpakaian polisi Shibuya membuat dirinya jatuh hati. Dia tidak menyangka dirinya bakal berubah 180 derajat dari kehidupannya yang sangat asing.

Sekarang dia berada di tempat ini, tempat yang membuat dirinya pulang, tempat sangat nyaman di hati dan juga fisik. Balasan budi untuk keluarga adalah sebuah senyuman yang menghasilkan jiwa tenang.

Gadis yang duduk di bangku SMA kelas dua membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Dia menghirup udara pagi dan melihat cahaya masuk ke kamar temannya, Kotobuki Ran. Dia mengangkat tangan memutarkan telapak tangan tersebut dan menggenggam seberkas cahaya. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Hoaam... kamu sudah bangun, Miyu?" tanya gadis kuning cokelat ber-_highlight _merah mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Dia menyipitkan matanya karena sebuah cahaya masuk. "Aduuh... Miyu. Bisa tidak kamu tutup jendelanya?"

Gadis yang bernama Miyu ini berbalik badan menatap sahabatnya. Dia pun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Ran! Sudah saatnya kita masuk sekolah pagi ini!"

"Hebat sekali kamu. Semangat amat..." Ran dari tadi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Miyu kembali tertidur, tetapi Miyu sudah menarik kakinya untuk bangun. "Bisakah kamu meninggalkanku tidur saat ini?"

"Tidak boleh. Ran harus bangun. Tidak boleh jadi pemalas. Ini sudah jam berapa?! Miyu tidak mau telat gara-gara Ran yang tidak mau bangun!" Miyu memarahi Ran. Dia berkacak pinggang. "Jika Ran tidak bangun-bangun juga, Miyu tidak bakal kasih ayam goreng."

Gadis keriting tersebut bangun cepat-cepat. Air liur meluncur di balik bibirnya sambil membayangkan ada ayam goreng di meja makannya. Ran bangkit dan siap untuk sikat gigi dan mandi. "Aku mandi dulu. Nanti jangan lupa ayam goreng di taruh di meja makan."

Setelah sahabatnya masuk kamar mandi, Miyu tersenyum. Dengan tergesa-gesa Miyu merapikan tempat tidur Ran dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Di sana ada orang tua Ran, Yamato dan Sayo yang sudah Miyu anggap seperti keluarga sendiri tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat masing-masing.

Sebelum Miyu merapikan semua makanan dengan bantuan nyonya Kotobuki, Ran telah sampai dan duduk di meja makan.

"Akhirnya tidak telat juga. Asyik! Ada ayam goreng!" seru Ran tiba-tiba mencomot ayam goreng itu. Dilirik mereka satu-satu. Dia menunjukkan tanda perdamaian, "tenang, tenang. Aku sudah cuci tangan kok."

"Jika kamu sudah selesai, cepatlah ke sekolah. Kalian tidak mau telat, bukan?" kata nyonya Kotobuki tersenyum kepada Miyu juga Ran. Mereka mengangguk.

Saatnya mereka sarapan pagi bersama. Di sini suasananya sangat hangat, menurut Yamazaki Miyu. Dirinya tidak membayangkan akan jadi calon keluarga ini, Kotobuki Miyu. Bersama sang pujaan hati di sampingnya. Dirinya bersyukur bisa tinggal bersama mereka, keluarga kocak. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini seperti ibunya telah menyia-nyiakan dirinya.

Yamazaki Miyu harus menjalani ini semua bersama calon suami tercinta dan kelak ada anaknya nanti. Dia tidak mau anak-anaknya sama seperti kehidupannya. Dia yakin itu.

**End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N:** Pendek! Itu saja yang mau saya bicarakan. Tidak ada kalimat-kalimat yang jelas. Hanya pendek saja. Ini buat event challenge untuk grup kami. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
